Christmastide
by eilishkold
Summary: Christmas is a special holiday and Edward wants to share it with the woman he loves.
1. Twelve Days of Christmas

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **1\. Twelve Days of Christmas**

* * *

Bella frowned, stabbing her fork into her slice of chocolate cheesecake. She glanced up as someone dropped their food on the cashier's counter, before returning her attention to her dessert. She had started out the afternoon in a good mood, considering she had just finished her first final before winter break and was feeling good about it. To make the day even better, Edward had promised her a weekend of Game of Thrones, ice cream, and a marathon of sex to celebrate their last fall semester, so she was on cloud nine.

That was until Edward brought up the whole Christmas thing.

She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, it wasn't that she didn't want to celebrate Christmas with him. Not at all. She just didn't like gifts. Years of disappointment and pain caused by Renee had led her to this state, and she couldn't imagine it ever getting any better.

"So, are we exchanging Christmas presents or what?" she mumbled, stabbing her cheesecake with a flick of her wrist.

A slight laugh escaped Edward as he observed his girlfriend, who looked like she was being led to her execution. Still, she looked adorable with her hair in a braid and the festive silver and red tinsel, courtesy of Alice, decorating her hair. "Don't sound so excited."

"I am."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," he cleared his throat loudly, slouching in his seat. He absently played with his french fries, keeping his eyes on his girlfriend. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to. You can hang with your dad."

Bella let out a sigh, glancing at the ceiling. "Edward, I don't even know why we're discussing this now. We still have almost two weeks to go, and we still have to study for the rest of our finals."

Edward pouted faintly, throwing the french fry aside. "Bella, quit pussyfooting around. If you don't want to do it, then just say it. We don't have to do it. You're not a sentimental person, so it's fine." A long pause. "Grinch."

She pointed her fork at him threateningly. "Don't you dare try to guilt me into this. I love Christmas."

Edward snickered, "Sure."

She sat up straighter in righteous indignation. "I do! It's my favorite holiday."

He nodded in false understanding. "You love it so much that you've avoided all discussion on it until now," he leaned forward. "Why is that?"

"Don't start with the psychoanalysis mumbo jumbo, I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, focusing her attention on her food.

"I'm not starting anything! It's fine," he sighed, his shoulders slouching. Christmas was special to him and he'd be damned if Bella didn't enjoy Christmas in all its glory. If she wanted to be difficult, then so be it. He would play dirty and pull out all of his tricks. She eyed him warily, and he sighed again, a look of pure sadness and despair forming on his face. "I'll just cancel my plans-"

"What plans?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, although the dejected look on his face remained. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll stop my plans, fail my exams in lieu of my grief, you can forget about spending Christmas with the man who loves you, and I'll spend the holidays alone."

Bella threw down her fork, shooting him a glare. "Fine. We'll exchange presents."

Almost immediately, the heartbroken look was gone from Edward's face, and a big grin formed as he straightened up in his seat. "Well...all right!"

"All right?" she repeated, her nose crinkling up. "I think I liked you better when you were an ass."

"Shut up and listen," he cleared his throat, leaning over and grasping Bella's hand in his. "I want us to do the Twelve Days of Christmas."

Bella was neither impressed or moved, giving him a hard look. "The song is about the official twelve days called Twelvetide, which starts on Christmas and ends on the fifth of January," she said flatly.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly, and he squeezed her hand in warning, giving her fingers a sharp tug. She was being too much of a smart aleck at the moment for his liking, and he suddenly had the urge to curse her professors. He wasn't sure how an argument against a pre-law student would work to his benefit, so he decided to swallow his gripe. For now.

"Look, I know the damn event takes place on Christmas, but I want to be different." He reached over, plucking a piece of tinsel out of her hair and placing it in the breast pocket of his button-down. "I want to give you twelve presents, starting tomorrow. You won't have to give me a thing. This is all for you. Consider it a proclamation of love and a chance to broaden your horizons, all in one festive event."

She finally allowed herself to smile, reviewing Edward's proposal in her head. "Twelve presents, huh?"

"It'll be like Hanukkah," he said with the slightest of smiles. "You're getting presents, all for being you. And because I love you."

They were both silent for a moment, and Bella flushed under the intensity of Edward's stare. Happy. This was happy, she was convinced. Edward made her happier than she'd ever been. His eyes danced with merriment- she could tell he had been planning this for ages. She had to admit that the sentiment was sweet.

"Well, what about you?" she asked. "What are you getting out of this?"

He shrugged abruptly. "You. You doing things to me with your gifts, if you wish. You being happy because of something I did. The stuff my dreams are made of, which completely balance out your outrageous ones."

She gave him the most innocent smile and eyes she could muster, twisting her fingers within his, the pads of her fingers running along his palm. "Buy me an Arabian horse?" she asked sweetly.

He chewed on his bottom lip, ducking his head before the smile took over his face. "The only thing I want you riding is me."

Bella rolled her eyes, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "And the romance has gone and died a painful death," she huffed, smirking as he chuckled. "You really want to do this?"

"More than anything," Edward glanced down at his watch, cringing. "Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late for my psych final."

She lifted herself out of her chair, trying to glance at his watch. "It's seven, already?"

"Six fifty-five," he shook his head, blinking rapidly. "I'm going to fail my first final."

"No, you're not." Bella said as they both stood. She reached over the table, grabbing the collar of Edward's shirt. "Good luck," she breathed, kissing him softly.

He nodded, inhaling sharply before tilting his head and stealing another kiss. "I'm going to throw up...help me fake my death, Bella."

She smirked, kissing him again. "You're going to be fine. You aced the last two tests in this class. Call me when you get home."

His eyes lit up. "Booty call?"

"Hardly," Bella responded, giving him a look. "I want to know how you did."

"My girlfriend, so caring and thoughtful," Edward gave her a brief kiss on the lips as he reached into his backpack. "I'm gonna have to hustle now..." he pulled out a box wrapped in red and white gift wrap and handed it to her. "Open it when I'm gone," he said with a wink before taking off towards the exit.

Bella blinked, staring at Edward's retreating form before looking down at her first gift, wrapped all pretty and perfect. He wasn't joking around.

She shook the box, raising it to her ear. Her lips pursed as she turned the box over in her hands. Finally, she let out a sigh, dropping back in her seat and pulled the red bow off the top.

* * *

 _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._


	2. It's Beginning to Look

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **2\. It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas**

* * *

"A camera!" Bella exclaimed as soon as Edward picked up the phone. "You got me a new body and lens!" she gasped, gingerly touching the black camera on her desk. "This is the holy grail of cameras for amateur photographers. A Nikon D7100! Oh my God!"

Edward grinned, flopping on his couch. Of course she would love the camera, which is why he made it her first present. The fun ones would come later. He tossed his backpack aside before throwing his legs over the arm of the couch. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"How much did this cost you?"

"Stop it."

"I'm going to find out anyway, so tell me."

"Nope. I'm not telling and you will not google it. Just enjoy it," Edward paused, glancing around the living room in search of the TV remote. "And if you want to use that camera to send me some sexy photos, I promise you won't hear any complaints from me."

Bella smirked, cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder as she picked up the camera, turning it in her hands. "Hardy har har."

"No, really," Edward lowered his voice to a growl, a grin playing on his lips. "I wouldn't mind having some new wank material, babe."

She leaned back in her seat, laughing as she felt her face begin to heat up. He had seen her completely naked, taken her in every position possible, and convinced her to say things that would've embarrassed her terribly back in the day, and yet he still managed to make her blush with one, simple suggestion. "Edward, why would you take matters into your own hands when you have me?"

He shrugged. "Okay, you got me. Jon Snow just needed some new pictures. We're sharing you, remember?"

"Sharing is caring."

"That's right," Edward chuckled, sitting up in his seat. His laughter faded as he eyed his backpack on the floor, one of his textbooks falling out of it. "Uh- unless you're gonna give me some awesome phone sex, I think I have to let you go, babe. I gotta study for my next test."

"Wait," Bella set down the camera, frowning slightly at the sudden change in conversation. "Your final! How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. I was okay up until the free response part. Then I just blanked and all I could remember was what I had for dinner."

She cringed. "Ouch."

"Mmhmm. Suffice to say, I should really prep for the next one."

Bella licked her lips, nodding slowly. "Okay. Call me later?"

He sighed faintly, not wanting to hang up. He resisted the urge to invite her over, knowing if she did, he would never get any work done. "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up, have breakfast with you and your dad. He'll like that, right?" She didn't respond, and he sighed again. "Talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded once more, frowning. "Okay. Good night."

After Edward hung up, Bella blew a piece of hair out of her face as she tapped her fingers against the desk in a steady rhythm, contemplating his crazy idea. She eyed the new camera on her desk, chewing on her bottom lip. Glancing at her locked door, Bella quickly picked the camera up and started toying with it.

* * *

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Ev'rywhere you go_


	3. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **3\. Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

* * *

Her text message simply read: Check your email when you need a break from studying. :)

Edward signed-in to his email with a faint sigh, slouching down on the couch. There was a ton of junk mail, mass e-mails from Emmett, random people from high school, clubs he had signed up for earlier in the year, and, finally, at the very bottom, Bella. He had to smile at the way she titled the header.

 _I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good! ;)_

He clicked on the e-mail, quickly reading her sweet message. She had sent him a link to a personal slideshow that he could enjoy on his study break. He ran his finger over the pad, clicking on the link lazily. A new window popped up, along with an unskippable video ad, and he rolled his eyes, glancing at the ceiling.

A moment later, a picture of a smiling Bella appeared. She had taken the picture from her mirror, and she waved at the camera. He chuckled, shaking his head at her adorableness.

A moment later, there was a picture of Roxie, her Calico cat. Next, a shot of the potted cacti and succulents on her windowsill. A second later, there was a closeup of Bella's ruby lips as she kissed the camera.

The next shot was of Bella's lacy bra, discarded on her bed.

Edward's laughter faded as the next picture popped up, a glimpse of Bella's bare stomach as she held up her red shirt.

He quickly moved his fingers to the pad, clicking on a tab to make the slideshow go slower.

The next shot was another one of Bella staring at the camera. This time, she was clearly braless, and her hair was yanked from the braid she had earlier on in the day. A coquettish smirk played on her lips.

His eyebrows slowly rose, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

The following picture was of Bella kissing the camera, her hair wild and falling over her closed eyes. The next was a spectacular shot of Bella's naked breasts, with her tongue sticking out at the camera as she held her shirt up.

Edward let out a sharp breath as the slideshow continued. With each shot, the poses became increasingly more risqué until Bella was wearing nothing but her seductive smile.

The final shot was of Bella on her knees, completely nude, holding up a piece of paper with "Thank you for the amazing gift. Ace that test! Call me!" written on it.

Edward lunged for his phone, speed-dialing Bella's number. The phone rang once, twice, three times, then-

"Thank you for calling The Lady in Red, where your pleasure is my pleasure. How can I be of service?"

He let out a faint laugh, shaking his head as he readjusted himself. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Her laughter was heavenly in his ears.

* * *

 _He knows when you've been bad or good_  
 _So be good for goodness sake!_


	4. Frosty the Snowman

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **4\. Frosty the Snowman**

* * *

"Flavored lip gloss," Bella slumped down on the couch, fingering the tube of Snow Kissed Berry. Edward wrapped his arm around the back of the couch, and she tilted over, leaning against his chest. "What's wrong with Burt's Bees and EOS, Edward?"

"I like the ones you have," he said softly, glancing at the game show that was currently on the TV. Three hundred channels and nothing good was ever on. "But I wanted to give you more flavors for when we make out."

She smirked slightly, her eyes on Edward's fingers as he changed the channel. "How very thoughtful."

Edward kissed the top of her head softly. "Mmhmm," he paused, glancing down at her. "No thank you?"

Bella didn't respond, twisting the tube of gloss open instead. She spread the gloss over her lips, making sure it was on thick before rubbing her lips and pressing them together with a smack. She tilted her head up, puckering her lips.

With a grin, Edward leaned down, kissing her gently. His smile grew as he felt her mouth slide over his, the goo from the gloss sticking to his bottom lip. He started to pull away, but Bella bit down on his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. "Ow-"

She released him, smirking slightly. "Ow? You're such a wuss."

"Listen, babe, you have sharp vampire teeth."

Bella shrugged, kissing his cheek firmly and grinning at the shiny lip print left on his skin. "You don't complain when I'm biting your neck," she murmured, leaving a sticky kiss on his neck.

"Well, that's different," Edward grinned as Bella kissed his neck again, her mouth opening as she started to suck on his skin. His smile grew as his hand ran over her thigh. "You're feeling frisky today."

"Please. It's been, like, a week since we've done anything. Damn exams."

"I told you how we could release some of that tension..."

She shook her head, refusing to let him get to her. It just wasn't happening, not with the stress, exams, and her father looking over their shoulders. "My dad's been coming home early, I can't risk it. We need to coordinate our class schedules."

"Agreed," he paused, his fingers rubbing along the inside of her thigh. "What about now? Are you risking anything now?"

"What?" she frowned as he straightened up in his seat, kissing her neck slowly. "Oh."

Edward's fingers slid down her chest, his thumb running over her nipple roughly. He smiled at the gasp that escaped her, giving her breast a firm squeeze. She bit back a moan, her head falling back onto the couch. His tongue danced over her skin, and her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling hard and getting a groan from him.

He slipped down her body, dropping to his knees on the floor in front of the couch. He spread her legs, kissing his way down her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans, leaving a wet kiss on her hip as he yanked the material off her legs. He glanced up, noticing her watching him curiously, and he gave her a wink, tugging on her underwear.

Bella's eyes closed, a small groan escaping her as he kissed her skin, so close to that spot. "Edward...what if my dad calls?"

"Let it go to voicemail," he murmured against her skin. "It's never stopped us before."

With that, Edward ran his fingers down over her folds, his eyes closing at the sharp cry that came out of Bella, her hips jerking up as he glided his fingers upwards. She was already wet, and the sight was all too inviting, but it was too soon. He was going to draw this out as long as possible.

He slipped a finger inside her, moving slow, then back out. He gave her one more finger, gently, and she bucked against his hand, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as she watched him work, a look of complete concentration on his face as his fingers worked faster inside her with each groan that escaped her. He was listening to every moan, every gasp, every breath that came out of her mouth.

Some men were perfectionists when it came to their cars, Edward was a perfectionist when it came to making his girlfriend come.

Bella gasped as he leaned forward, running his tongue down her clit. Her back arched abruptly, and her hands flew to his hair as he started to lick in rhythm with his fingering, a third finger joining the show.

She was panting now, her teeth clenching as her hips thrust out against his mouth. Her clit rubbed against his tongue and forced him to apply force, getting a louder cry from her. His free hand pressed down on her stomach, holding her hips down and it only drove her wilder, her legs spreading and her back bowing.

His tongue moved, faster, against her clit, long, firm strokes in beat with his fingers fucking her hard. His fingers curled inside her, and she moaned, her nails digging into his scalp. The moans coming from her lips got him excited, but the pain from her grip alone was making him harder with each passing second. He glanced up at her, smiling against her before wrapping his mouth around her clit, sucking hard.

Bella screamed, her back arching off the couch as he fucked her with his hand harder, sliding in and out of her easily.

The sound of Bella's phone ringing filled the room, and Bella's eyes shot open, soft pants escaping her as she looked around wildly for the phone. Edward continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, much slower now, as he removed his mouth from her, wiping his face with the back of his free hand.

She inhaled sharply, pushing at Edward's shoulder as she reached for her phone, resting safely on the arm of the couch. However, Edward was faster, snatching up the iPhone. She gasped as he glanced at the ID, grinning broadly. She knew that smile. That evil, evil smile. Oh God, no.

"Hello?" Edward held the phone at his ear, smirking at Bella. His smile grew as she glared at him, still breathing heavily with each push of his fingers. "Hey, Chief Swan! Life's good. School's...school," he paused. "Bella's fine, she's just...away at the moment," he leered at her, and she inhaled sharply, trying to stop her hips from moving against his hand.

"Where is she? Oh, she's in the bathroom. We were watching a movie. Sausage Party, have you seen it?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, unable to believe that Edward would have the gall to talk on the phone so casually with her father, as if he wasn't finger fucking the Chief's only daughter just inches away. She tugged on his hair, and he responded by fucking her faster, and she gasped loudly, grabbing a throw pillow from the couch and covering her face.

"I'll lend it to ya. I should go, Bella and I are going to get some lunch-" he ran his thumb over her clit, nearly laughing at the muffled, high-pitched cry that came from behind the throw pillow. "Dinner? On Friday?"

He moved his fingers slower, slower, until only the tips of his fingers were inside her. She slowly removed the pillow, frustrated gasps escaping her as she glared at him. Edward stared up at her, gleeful, as he wiggled his tongue at her.

"I'll definitely be there if you're cooking steak, Chief Swan. Charlie?" Edward's eyebrows rose, and he slid his fingers inside completely, smiling as she arched against his hand. "Charlie! Yes, sir, no more Chief Swan, thank you, sir," he slid out, then back in. "All right, Charlie. I'll be there Friday at six. I'll let Bella know you called...yup. Bye."

Edward hung up on Charlie, tossing the phone aside. He removed his fingers from Bella completely, ignoring the confused groan that escaped her. He unfastened his pants, yanking Bella by the thighs and jerking her off the couch and against him. He frowned, glancing around for his wallet, and a curse escaped him.

Bella shook her head, forcing him to look at her. "It's okay, I'm on the pill." He nodded, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, sinking down on him, a harsh moan escaping her when he cried out.

She was moving hard now, her hips slamming against his and he met each and every thrust, his grip on her hips firm. Her lips met his in a wet, messy kiss, and he inhaled sharply, grunting against her mouth with each tight, uneven jerk of her hips. Hungry moans fell from Bella's lips as she fucked him harder.

He tilted forward, leaning her against the couch as he grinded against her, Bella's loud cries echoing in the room. A moan fell from his lips as she kept fucking him like a pro, her hands holding on tight to his hair as she kissed him hard.

A shaky groan fell from Edward's lips as he came, jerking hard inside her as his hand fumbled between their bodies, his fingers pressing against her clit hard. She already knew the drill, her hips sliding up so her clit ran along his fingers, and just a few thrusts later, she was coming, her cries becoming screams as her body writhed and arched against him.

A whimper escaped Bella as she slowed down, inhaling sharply as Edward pulled out almost completely. She knew what was coming, it was his favorite thing to do when he really wanted to make sure she felt him for days.

He thrust inside Bella roughly, getting a loud moan out of her. He swallowed hard, pulling out and thrusting again, another moan echoing in the room. He didn't bother pulling out again, instead grinding against her clit until she was crying out nonstop, her nails digging into his back, her hips jerking uncontrollably. Her teeth clenched as her legs wrapped and tightened around his waist, attempting to meet his resumed thrusts. He made eye contact, his teeth gritting as he moved harder.

Bella's head fell back as he jerked inside her, his fingers squeezing and pinching her nipples, and she gasped as she felt another orgasm approaching. He sucked on her neck, and she came again with a shout, her nails running down his back. He grunted loudly as she tightened around his cock, delivering one final thrust before relaxing on his knees.

Edward jerked Bella to him, holding her against his chest. She laughed faintly, her legs slowly unwrapping from his hips as her fingers ran over his neck. "That should hold us over for a day," he whispered.

"Absolutely," Bella rested her forehead against his, her eyes closing as he moved his arms around her thighs, holding her up. "I can't believe you did that with my dad on the phone."

"Oh, you loved it."

"Never, ever do that again," she pulled back, giggling at the sight of Edward's mouth, shiny and stained with her mauve-tinted lip gloss.

He smiled slightly. "What?"

"You look great with mauve lipgloss."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, get it off, for Christ's sake."

Bella grinned, firmly wiping at his mouth, her smile growing when he kissed her fingers softly in gratitude.

* * *

 _Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump, look at Frosty go!_


	5. Sleigh Ride

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **5\. Sleigh Ride**

* * *

"A trench coat?"

Bella frowned, holding up the black coat once more. It was really nice, quality material, but the gift was downright confusing.

Edward grinned, glancing over Bella's head at the Swan house several feet away, wondering if Charlie would see if Edward decided to indulge in a five-minute make out session with Bella and if he could get away with it. "Yes, a trench coat." he repeated softly.

Bella lowered the coat, shaking her head. "Edward, why would you want me to model it for you? You've seen me in a trench coat before."

"Use your imagination, babe," he leaned over, gently tilting Bella's face toward him with his fingertips before kissing her softly.

 **C*H*R*I*S*T*M*A*S*T*I*D*E**

Edward glanced up at the sky, leaning against the railing of his balcony. It was a chilly night, and the dark clouds obscured the moon from view, hinting at rain. Lots and lots of it.

He didn't bother to glance over his shoulder when he heard the door click open, he already knew who it was.

Edward straightened up as Bella approached the double doors, taking a step away from the edge. He cleared his throat shakily, nodding at the building across his apartment. "I, uh...I think that guy's flashing me, again," he mumbled.

Bella smirked, resting her hands on the door frame, sliding her palms upward so her arms were above her head. "Turn around..." she sang.

A drop of rain fell on Edward's head, sliding down his nose, and he grinned. "Oh. Look. It's raining."

She drummed her nails along the frame, sighing loudly. "Turn around, baby."

Edward spun around, a grin forming at the sight of Bella standing there in her black Converse with the black trench coat that fell to her knees. "Aw, you're using it."

Bella smirked, pushing off the door frame and opening up her jacket. She held it open, the cool rain hitting her naked body. "I'm definitely using it."

He laughed, glancing up at the sky. "Wow..."

"Come on over, big boy. We have precisely thirty minutes until I have to run back home."

"Did you come here straight from work?"

She blew a damp lock of hair from her face. "Yup. Come here."

Edward grinned. "This is the best holiday season ever, even if you are being bossy," and then a pause. "Why don't you come over here?"

Anxiety flashed in her eyes for only a second before being replaced with a glint of amusement. "I'm guessing you don't want to get laid."

"I could say the same to you," he walked over to her, holding out his hands. "At least give me a kiss in the rain..."

Bella glanced at the balcony, visibly debating the suggestion. Then, after a long moment, she lifted her gaze, grasping his hands. He tugged, and she gasped as she was propelled into his arms, her body slamming against his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he half carried her, half dragged her to the table.

"Edward-" she laughed nervously, keeping her eyes on his chest. "You know I hate heights...We can do this inside."

He lifted her up on the table, his hands running over her bare thighs as he opened up the jacket. "We've never done it in the rain," he muttered, pressing his lips against hers.

She smiled against his lips, keeping her eyes shut tightly as the wind blew around them. Her nails dug into his shoulders, as if she would fall over the edge if she let go. "We've made out in a Jacuzzi," she said, trying to ignore the trembling of her voice.

A laugh escaped him. "Not the same," he said breathlessly as her hips started to push against his, and he removed his hands from her thighs, starting to undo his jeans. He glanced at Bella, still with her eyes closed, and he kissed her mouth softly. "Just keep looking at me," he whispered against her lips.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze as he tugged the coat off her shoulders, letting it drop to her elbows. "Edward..."

"Yes?" he murmured, guiding himself inside her. She gasped, and he kissed her hard, his hand pressing against the small of her back.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he started to move. The rain hit her face, and the cold wind made her gasp and grip his back tighter. She silently reminded herself that she wasn't going to fall, that he wouldn't let her fall, and that the wind couldn't push her. "I'm scared," she admitted in a low, quivering voice.

Edward cupped Bella's face in his hands, his thumb pressing against her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I'm not letting you go," he whispered, moving faster inside her.

He pushed her down on the table, his hands running down her body as he pressed against her and continued to thrust. His mouth drifted down to her breast, a moan escaping him as she twisted and writhed beneath him, her nails digging into his back. Her leg wrapped around his hips, pushing him in deeper, and he obliged, moving faster as he started to suck on her skin.

Bella stared at the black sky, rain falling on her face and eyelids and hair. She shivered as another breeze came, then arched her back when Edward's mouth found that spot under her ear. She let out a soft moan, and he sucked her skin harder, until a loud, genuine cry came from her lips.

She met his thrusts, her body heating up even as the cold rain fell on her. She propped herself on her elbows, one arm winding around his back as he pushed his mouth on hers. Soft cries mixed with his groans in the heavy rain as they moved clumsily. Her hand slipped down his back, now gripping his waist as he moved harder, faster, and she swallowed his moans hungrily.

She was close, she could feel it, so she pushed herself to a seated position, tightening her legs around his hips. "Harder-" she gasped.

Edward thrust faster, his back aching as Bella's nails seemed to break through his shirt. She tightened around him, a moan escaping her as she fell apart in his arms, her hips jerking uncontrollably against him.

Bella's lips slammed against his, her tongue entering and exploring his mouth as she fucked him harder, even though she was sore, just trying to help him finish. "Edward..." she gasped, a sigh escaping her. "Edward..."

That seemed to do the trick, and with an almost-pained groan, he came, his hand slamming against the table. His mouth moved to her neck, alternating between kissing her skin and moaning as he slammed into her once, twice, three times.

Her name was a moan on Edward's lips as he nearly collapsed against her, panting heavily. He groaned, resting his head on Bella's shoulder as he tried to straighten up. "Fuck."

"You're a man of many words," she breathed, running her hands down his back as the rain continued to pour over them. She swallowed hard, her gaze shifting as she stared out at the skyline. She blinked once, twice, sighing in relief when she felt Edward's hand rub her back soothingly. "That wasn't so bad," she said, her voice almost inaudible in the rainfall.

Edward lifted his head, gazing at her as he pushed a wet lock of hair off her forehead. She stared back, offering him a small grin. "But it's still a no to rooftop bars and ferris wheels."

Suddenly, thunder boomed in the air, causing the two to jump.

Edward laughed, pulling Bella into a loose hug. "Hey, wanna sleep over?"

She smiled as he kissed her cheek, running her hand down his arm. "Mm, what about my dad?"

"Tell him we're studying or something."

Bella tilted back to stare into Edward's eyes, and was surprised by the warmth that radiated through her at his loving gaze. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to just be with him, just like that. Slowly, she nodded. "Let me call Alice, she'll cover for me."

Edward's grin was a good enough reward for Bella, and she grasped the back of his neck, pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss.

* * *

 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy_  
 _And comfy cozy are we_  
 _We're snuggled up together_  
 _Like two birds of a feather would be_


	6. Deck the Halls

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **6\. Deck the Halls**

* * *

Bella frowned, car keys clutched in her hand as she glanced around the university's parking lot. Her car windshield had a snowman sticker on the lower corner, and she was going to hurt the person who had defiled her precious vehicle.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the tiny red arrow on the last ball of the snowman, pointing upwards, which led her gaze to the inside of her car. She flung the door open, sticking her head into her car. A simple bouquet rested on the passenger seat. White lilies, red roses, and baby's breath.

A red card was sticking out of the beautiful bouquet, and she picked it up, opening the card brusquely.

 _Look in the backseat, dork._

She raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly.

Resting one knee on the driver's seat, she squeezed between the seats, glancing into the back. A gasp escaped her at the sight of the red dress laying on the seat. The dress was gorgeous- sleeveless, long, and expensive based on the designer tag.

Bella plopped back in the driver's seat, rummaging through her bag for her phone. She pulled it out, jumping as her phone started to ring. She glanced at the screen, a grin forming on her face. Edward Cullen. Her tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip as she answered. "You-"

"God, have you been to your car yet? My class starts in five minutes. You're driving me nuts, babe."

"For your information," she replied primly. "I just got to my car, and the dress is beautiful. How much did it cost you?"

"What did I say? No googling."

She smirked, running her hand through her long hair. "Tell me."

He ignored her, sighing dramatically. "Do you love it, amore mio?"

"I love it," she said with a grin. "What's the occasion?"

He was silent for a moment. "You'll see. Just be prepared to wear it at any given time."

"Edward-"

"You'll see."

With that, he hung up on her.

Bella's brow furrowed as her eyes shifted to her phone. She resisted the urge to call him back, shutting the door behind her and starting her car. Slowly, her gaze drifted to the flowers, then the dress, and she smiled.

* * *

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _Tis the season to be jolly,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _Don we now our gay apparel,_  
 _Fa la la, la la la, la la la._


	7. This Gift

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **7\. This Gift**

* * *

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...five golden rings on a chain. Clever, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Bella on the bench in front of his bed. She held up the necklace, her eyebrow rising skeptically. "Read the inscriptions, babe."

"Is this like I'm Frodo and-"

"Bella. For once, please shut up and just read the inscriptions."

Bella's mouth closed as she gazed at Edward, who appeared to be pleading with her with his eyes. He was nervous, his leg bobbing rapidly against hers. For some reason, he was terribly nervous. Finally, she nodded, licking her lips as she picked up the first ring, peering at the inside. "Love."

She picked up the next ring. "Desire," and the next, "Loyalty, friendship, and devotion," she read quietly as the rings dropped, hanging from the chain on the tips of her fingers. She blinked, her breath catching as she looked up only to find him gazing at her.

He reached over, gently holding up the chain with the tips of his fingers. "That's my eternal promise to you, because you never listen when I actually tell you these things," he said softly. "Love, desire, loyalty, friendship, and devotion. Always and forever."

Bella let out a deep breath, shaking her head. "Edward..."

"Even when we argue and act like we hate each other, I'm still going to give you all of that. All of me. I promise," he shrugged in an attempt to appear indifferent. "You don't have to wear it, it was just one of the presents-"

Bella leaned over, kissing him softly. She gasped at the heat that radiated through her at his touch, at the butterflies that were set loose in her stomach, the shivers that ran down her spine. This was happiness. Pure, unadulterated happiness

"Thank you," she whispered, her fingers running down his face.

Edward licked his lips, rubbing her knee lovingly. "You really don't have to wear it. It's corny, actually-"

She grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him firmly. "Make love to me," she breathed against his lips.

He blinked, staring at her. "Wait, what?"

She was already pulling up his sweater, trying to push him against the mattress. "I don't get you," she gasped as he grinned against her skin. "I just don't understand you."

Edward pushed up, his mouth pressing against hers as he stood, bringing her with him. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands clutched at his neck as he made his way to what had become her side of the bed.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against her cheek. He blinked rapidly, trying to gather the courage to ask the next question, the one that had been nagging at him for months. "Do you love me?"

Bella was silent for a long moment, her grip loosening on his neck, but tightening around the chain. "I...I feel happier now that you're in my life." she murmured.

And it was true. She had known it for a while, But, now, she was convinced, more than ever, as she kissed him again, her thumb trailing over his jaw. "You're special to me."

Edward nodded, swallowing his disappointment. "Okay," he said, kissing her softly as he lowered them both to the bed.

* * *

 _I couldn't ask for more than having you near_  
 _'Cause I love you girl_  
 _I always will_


	8. Let It Snow

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **8\. Let It Snow**

* * *

"You got me underwear?!"

"Crotchless underwear," he corrected her, glancing around the nearly empty library.

Bella's mouth dropped, and she quickly covered the black lace with the silver, gift wrapped top. "Wow. Okay, look-"

"Don't ask questions," he cut her off, giving her a firm look. "Go to the bathroom, put them on, and meet me in the stacks. Third floor," he smirked slightly. With a wink, he backed away from the help desk, heading toward the stairs.

She shook her head, leaning back in her chair. She nearly scowled at the box, crossing her arms over her chest. If he thought she was just going to fuck him in a dark corner of a very public place and her place of employment, then he had another thing coming. "I'll be right up, Sir. Psh. Yeah, right..." she muttered.

Bella frowned, her knees bobbing and smacking together as she stared at the offending lace, still on the counter.

Her mind drifted to the last couple of days, the amount of mind-blowing sex. His hands on her body, his mouth and tongue doing things to her she didn't think were possible-

"Bella!"

She jumped at the sound of the hiss, glaring up at the balconies. Edward had disappeared in the darkness again, and she rolled her eyes, thanking God that the library was empty. Friday nights were a gift, she was convinced. Her fingernails drummed on the counter as she stared at the box, a frown perking on her lips. "I'm not going," she grumbled, crossing her arms again.

Bella promised herself she wouldn't get worked up over Edward, not in a public place. She would blush and get flustered, and it just wasn't something other people needed to see. Even if she was heating up below the waist at the mere thought of Edward's proposal, she wasn't falling for it.

"Bella!"

She gasped, looking up at the balconies. "Shh!"

Edward threw something off the balcony, right at the desk.

Bella reached up, snatching the red foil as it drifted down over her head. She glanced at it, her eyes widening. A condom.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it," she growled, and with a shake of her head, she stood, swiping the box and clutching it to her chest as she rushed for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_


	9. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **9\. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

* * *

"Where are we going? You know I don't like surprises, baby."

Edward smirked, handing an envelope to Bella. "Would I torture you like that, love?"

She ignored him, ripping the envelope open. "A piano bar. You're taking me to a piano bar?"

Edward grinned, rubbing her knee as he drove. "Well, rooftop bars are a no-go and piano bars are the next best thing. You're going to love it. I promise."

Several hours later, the bar was rowdy and the party was in full swing, and Bella had to admit she was having fun. She helped sing along to Bon Jovi and Bruno Mars, laughed as Edward was invited up to the stage to sing some Queen, and gamely downed shots with some guys.

She reminded herself to invite Alice and Jessica the next time they went. She suspected that they would definitely get a kick out of it.

As the two piano men sang a rousing rendition of Baby Got Back, Bella glanced over at Edward, a blush forming on her cheeks as she caught him staring at her. Before she looked away, he had grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

She licked her lips, leaning over. "Hey, you threw a piece of paper up there. What song did you request? How much did you give?"

He shrugged. "Just some change," a smile formed on his lips. "I really want that song played."

The current song ended, and Bella grinned, clapping along with the rest of the club.

The lead vocalist grabbed the microphone, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Okay, for a whopping one hundred bucks, Edward Cullen requested for one Bella Swan to be serenaded by our boys just in time for Christmas!" he looked into the crowd, flashing a spotlight through the crowd. "Where's Bella Swan?"

Bella's eyes widened, covering her face as she slumped down in her seat. "Edward!" she hissed.

Edward laughed, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. "Surprise, you're getting serenaded by complete strangers! Merry Christmas!"

She shook her head wildly as the spotlight flashed around them. "Edward, no way!" she grabbed his arm, nearly knocking over his beer. "I'm kind of not sober-"

"Hey, are you going to refuse my gift?" She hesitated, and that was all he needed. "She's right here!" he yelled to the men on stage, lifting Bella's hand.

The spotlight was shone on Bella, and she reluctantly stood. The main piano man whistled, shining the light down her miniskirt and knee-high boots. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a hottie!"

Edward beamed, doing his best Vanna White impression behind Bella.

"Get up here, Bella Swan!"

Bella inhaled sharply, climbing up to the stage with the help of a bouncer. She gave the singers a short wave, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, Bella," the piano man howled, running his fingers over the keys. "Your boyfriend wanted Unchained Melody, but that shit's boring. So, this one's for you! Let's see those hot moves!"

The two men started playing, and she laughed, covering her face with her hands. Hopefully, they were singing something quick and painless-

 _"Break me down, you got a lovely face  
_ _We're going to your place  
_ _And now you got to freak me out  
_ _Scream so loud, getting fucking laid  
_ _You want me to stay, but I got to make my way"_

Bella's head lifted, and she frowned, looking over her shoulder at the piano guys. They continued to sing, one of the men winking at her. She scowled, glancing into the audience at Edward, who appeared to have a genuine "oh, shit" look on his face.

 _"Hey!  
_ _You're a crazy bitch  
_ _But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
_ _When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
_ _Scratches all down my back to keep me right on"_

Her scowl grew, and Edward finally laughed, covering his face.

She glanced back at the men, ignoring the boos she was getting from the crowd. She shrugged, and the piano man pointed at her. "Dance!" he yelled as the other guy continued to sing.

 _"Hey!  
_ _You're a crazy bitch  
_ _But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
_ _When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
_ _Scratches all down my back to keep me right on"_

Bella turned around, glancing at Edward. He cringed, shrugging helplessly. Okay, so he definitely wasn't at fault here. She knew that she had two options. She could either choose to run off and ruin an otherwise fun evening, or she could just go with the flow.

So, she decided to have fun for Edward.

With a smirk, she started moving her hips to the music, running her hands through her hair. The crowd stopped booing and started to cheer, and she had to laugh as twenties were thrown on the stage. She glanced at the piano man, who was now smiling, playing with a bit more gusto.

She felt silly and immature and stupid, but it was worth it, when she glanced down at her man. Edward, who stared at her in amusement, wonder, and more than a little bit of awe. She winked at him and he laughed, shaking his head.

 _"Baby girl  
_ _You want it all  
_ _To be a star  
_ _You'll have to go down  
_ _Take it off  
_ _No need to talk"_

She climbed off the stage, sauntering over to their table. He grinned, sitting up in his seat and holding his arms open. Both ignored the hoots and howls around them, their eyes locked on each other.

 _"You're crazy  
_ _But I like the way you fuck me"_

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. He grinned, grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her down for a firm kiss. The crowd applauded and screamed around them, and Edward pulled back, laughing loudly. "You're fucking nuts, babe!" he shouted, pushing her hair back as she giggled.

* * *

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree_  
 _Have a happy holiday_  
 _Everyone dancin' merrily_

 _Lyrics from Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry_


	10. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **10\. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

* * *

"A vibrator? Really?" Bella laughed, shaking her head as she held up the white and blue contraption. "Why are these gifts getting raunchier and raunchier? What happened to the symbolic rings? What ever happened to flower bouquets?"

He fingered the five rings resting just below her collarbone for a moment before the smirk fell on his face. "Hey, that's not just any vibrator. It's The Magic Wand and it's awesome according to sexologists and the hundreds of reviews," he nearly pouted at the sight of her glare. "I just want you to have some fun."

"With a vibrator?" her nose crinkled in disgust. "A vibrator? Really, Edward?"

"I thought you would find it useful," he laughed slightly in disbelief. "Are you actually mad?"

"No! Yes! No! It's just crude, and disgusting-"

Edward rolled his eyes, pushing a lock of hair behind Bella's ear. "Don't be a prude, Bella. There's nothing wrong with using sex toys, everyone has needs. Plus, it's an excellent tool for us to use in the bedroom, and it can help you get more open to things, sexually," he smiled slightly. "If you want, I'll use it on you when we're...studying...it'll make for a stimulating experience."

She rolled her eyes at his leer, shoving the vibrator at his chest. "Edward, no. Not happening, consider me not interested. I don't do vibrators, especially not ones that look like that."

He handed it back, an annoyed huff escaping him. "You're a grown woman-" he cut himself off as he caught the fire in her eyes. He paused, trying to think of a better way to phrase what he was trying to say. "Let me help you be more...free."

"I know I'm a grown woman, Edward," Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm a grown woman who doesn't use dildos or vibrators. I can be free without this-" she tried to hand the vibrator to him, frowning when he shoved her hand back. "Edward, why the hell do I need this when I have you-"

Edward cut her off with a firm kiss, pulling away with a smack. "Sometimes I'm not around, and maybe your hand just won't cut it."

"I don't masturbate."

"Yes, you have. You've done it in front of me, so no more excuses," he grinned, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead softly. "Call it Edward and use him on those lonely nights when you can't escape to my place for a midnight booty call."

Bella scowled down at the object. "Edward..."

"Baby, just trust me. Give it a chance. I promise you'll love it," he paused, a smirk on his lips. "And if you ask nicely, I'll show you how to use it..."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, shoving the vibrator in her bag. "Good night, Edward," she said loudly, walking toward the door.

He followed her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest. He kissed her neck softly. "Good night. Don't be mad, baby. Try to be open-minded," he whispered in her ear.

She jerked out of his grasp, flinging the door open. "Whatever," she hissed, rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Let your heart be light_  
 _From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_


	11. Santa Baby

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **11\. Santa Baby**

* * *

Edward sighed, swiping his cell phone off the end table as it continued to ring. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stifling a yawn. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Tell me how to use it."

Edward's eyes opened completely, and he smiled. "Bella?"

"If you don't start in five seconds, I'm hanging up and this thing is coming back to you in pieces."

He nodded once, licking his lips. "Okay, well...turn it on."

"It's already on."

"Okay, you know your body. Put it where it would feel good."

"Like..."

He laughed faintly, covering his eyes with his hand. He couldn't tell whether she was being clueless on purpose, or she really didn't know. Maybe she was intentionally playing dumb, maybe this was a part of her game. "Babe, where do I always put my tongue when I go down on you?"

"I want you to tell me."

Definitely part of her game.

Edward inhaled deeply, a smile playing on his lips. "I want you to put it right near your clit. Tease yourself a bit. Go ahead..."

She was silent for a moment, then, she started to gasp.

His smile grew. "Okay, I want you to pretend it's me there with you, that it's my tongue and my fingers messing with you. Picture me running my tongue all over you, my hands spreading your legs apart, and I'm slipping my fingers inside you-"

A low moan escaped Bella.

"Good girl. Okay, raise the power just a bit," he waited until her breathing got heavier, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself from getting excited. It was all about her right now. "Okay, imagine that's me going down on you, okay? Me humming over your clit, my tongue inside you, around you, tasting you-"

She gasped, louder now, followed by a soft cry.

"Baby, I want you to move your fingers inside you, your other hand keeping that vibrator on your clit, okay? Can you do that?"

There was a bit of noise on the other end as Bella moved around, then a clear moan, so clear in his ears.

"That's me, Bella. That's me inside you," he whispered, exhaling deeply as faint mewls of pleasure came from the other end. "That's me fucking you and I'm touching you and kissing you. I'm inside you, baby."

Bella was panting now, and he licked his lips slowly.

"Move faster, baby. I want you to come, okay?"

"Okay," she choked, sharp gasps cutting through on the other end as she kept the vibrator on her clit, her fingers moving inside her.

Edward ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to ignore the throbbing going on underneath his pants. "Come on, Bella," he said in a low voice. "Come for me..."

"Edward," she nearly sobbed.

"I love you, baby."

A sharp cry escaped her, and Edward gasped, covering his face with his hands. He inhaled sharply as Bella continued to climax on the other end, knowing full well he was going to take a cold shower when they hung up.

Her cries died down to soft gasps, her heavy breathing dying down to short, uneven sighs. "God, Edward..." she whimpered. "Best Christmas present ever."

Edward managed a grin. "See? Now, I can make you come without even touching you."

Bella smirked, her hand falling limp over her head. "Okay, let me return the favor."

He smiled, slowly relaxing underneath the covers as he moved his hand below. "Okay, I'm in a room with you and Emma Stone-"

She laughed breathlessly. "Shut up. Okay, pretend I'm on top of you..."

* * *

 _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_  
 _Been an awful good girl_  
 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_


	12. Blue Christmas

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **12\. Blue Christmas**

* * *

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...honesty?" Bella blinked, giving Edward a look as people talked around them at the cafe. "You're giving me honesty?" He nodded, and she mimicked him. "You're a cheap bastard, you know that?"

Edward frowned, pulling out his phone. "Since you won't talk to me about things in person, and I know how hard it is for you to verbalize your emotions, I'm giving you the chance to be honest with me without saying a word..." he trailed off, tapping the screen rapidly.

After a moment, Bella's phone chirped. She picked up her phone, glancing at the screen. One new message.

"Edward."

"Bella. It's part of the Twelve Days of Christmas."

She sighed, opening the message from Edward.

 _What are you afraid of?_

Bella lifted her head, glaring at him. He met her gaze, shrugging briefly. Sighing, she glanced down, replying to his text.

 _I'm not afraid of anything_.

She sent the message, and he read it silently. A second later, he lifted his head, giving her a look of pure disbelief. Then, he responded.

 _Liar_.

She started to respond, then was stopped in her tracks by another text.

 _Do I scare you? You act like it._

Her gaze softened slightly, and she tapped on the screen to reply.

 _I'm not scared of you. Not exactly._

A minute later,

 _What then?_

 _I'm afraid to love you._

Edward's gaze lifted, and he met Bella's stare. His jaw clenched as he looked down at his cell phone.

 _Why?_

Bella frowned, shaking her head. He sat, waiting, and she blinked rapidly, her hands shaking as she started to reply. Somehow, this was better than telling him to his face. This way, she didn't have to worry about seeing rejection in his eyes. She didn't have to worry about the shake in her voice.

 _Because it's too strong, and I'm going to fall._

 _Let me catch you._

She stared at his words long and hard, surprised at the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. A heroic maneuver from one Edward Cullen, trying to save the unsalvageable. It wasn't the words that upset her, it was the idea that he would definitely do it. He would continue to try to get to her, even if it took years. Even if it took forever.

She fingered the necklace around her neck. Loyalty. Devotion. That's what it meant. Always and forever. That's what love meant.

Bella couldn't take it.

She shook her head, jumping to her feet before the tears started to fall. "No," she choked, rushing out of the cafe.

Bella wiped at her face as she went, ignoring Edward yelling her name as she walked out of the cafe.

* * *

 _And when those blue snowflakes start falling_  
 _That's when those blue memories start calling_


	13. Please Come Home for Christmas

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **13\. Please Come Home for Christmas (Bells Will Be Ringing)**

* * *

He kept texting her, all day. The same thing, over and over.

 _I love you. Let me catch you._

She deleted every single one, not wanting to deal with it, any of it, at that moment. It was too complicated and she didn't have the energy.

At least she was honest about that. The love he had for her scared her way too much. Even more, she was terrified by the idea that she felt the same way.

 **C*H*R*I*S*T*M*A*S*T*I*D*E**

Edward sent a final text, staring at his phone for a long moment before continuing his walk to his apartment. A whole day. Bella had been avoiding him for a whole day. Christmas was getting close and she sure had picked a perfect time to get upset with him.

He reached his door, stopping as he spotted the post-it taped to the surface. The bright blue piece of paper only had two words on it, in Bella's bubbly scrawl:

 _Catch me_.

Those two words made his heart start to race and he felt nauseous and excited all at the same time. It was progress. It was something.

He yanked the paper off the door, holding on to it tightly as he opened the door and moved inside.

"What do you think?"

Edward looked up, staring at Bella near the couch, who looked scared to death as he held the piece of paper in his hand. He slowly nodded, dropping his backpack on the floor before shoving the note into his jeans pocket.

She looked terrified, all he wanted to do was comfort her, but a part of him still wanted to know why she was so scared about what they had. He was afraid he would never know.

"Okay," he whispered, blinking back tears.

Bella nodded, tears in her eyes as she rushed over to him. He opened his arms, and she allowed him to envelope her, her mouth pressed against his firmly.

* * *

 _Then will you tell me, you'll never more roam_ _  
_ _Christmas and New Year's will find you a home_ _  
_ _There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain_ _  
_ _'Cause I'll be happy that it's Christmas once again_


	14. Fairytale of New York

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **14\. Fairytale of New York**

* * *

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...handcuffs!" Bella cackled, a spark of amusement in her eyes as she held up the set of bright pink leopard print handcuffs. "Yeah, baby!"

Edward smirked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "I knew you would like this one, you sicko," She continued to laugh, and his grin grew. "You're such a control freak. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Her eyes lit up. "Do I get a whip, too?"

"Hell no."

She pouted slightly, fingering the pink cuffs. Then, she grinned, giving him a suggestive leer. "Wanna try them out? Play some Cops and Robbers? Good Cop, Naughty Cop?"

He shook his head, jumping to his feet. "Not right now. See, since we missed a day in our Christmastide, we have to hightail it to campus."

Bella frowned, confused. "Huh? Why?"

Edward ignored her, walking across the apartment and grabbing Bella's hands, pulling her off the other couch. "We have to go to your place first, so you can put on that dress I got you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion as he led her to the door. "What? But why, Edward?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

 _I've got a feeling_  
 _This year's for me and you_  
 _So happy Christmas  
_ _I love you baby  
_ _I can see a better time  
_ _When all our dreams come true_


	15. The Christmas Waltz

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **15\. The Christmas Waltz**

* * *

"This is your eleventh gift," he said with unbridled enthusiasm, handing her a gift certificate.

"Oh, God. Swing dancing?"

Bella glanced down at her dress, laughing in skepticism. It looked exactly like a dress one would ballroom dance in, without all the glitz. The skirt was even loose enough for complicated moves. Edward was even in dressy slacks and a black button down. He was dressed up. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed before.

"Swing dancing, Edward?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Sure," Edward grinned, leading her down the stairs toward his car. "Bella, my mom and I used to do this all time…before she had cancer. It's fun, once you get the hang of it. And it keeps you in shape. If you like it, we'll be doing the salsa next week."

He held the passenger door open for her, shooting her a look. "Bella. Humor me for a bit, okay?"

"Are your feet ready to get trampled on?" she asked as he helped her into the car.

He winked at her, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed her softly. "You're going to love it."

 **C*H*R*I*S*T*M*A*S*T*I*D*E**

"In the Mood" echoed through the dance hall as Bella screamed with laughter. Edward swung her around, not missing a beat as she stumbled. He immediately scooped her up, waiting for her to regain her balance to start moving. She giggled against his chest, allowing him to pull her into the proper hold before moving her around the dance floor.

Bella had to admit it was just as fun as Edward promised.

"Let's do some lolly kicks!" the instructor yelled.

Edward grinned, holding onto Bella's hands. "Ready?"

Bella smiled, gripping his hands tightly. "Let's do it."

 **C*H*R*I*S*T*M*A*S*T*I*D*E**

"Edward," Bella laughed, shaking her head. "You are so not the cool guy I thought you were. You're actually a dork."

He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed to the parking lot. "Are you saying it's an unattractive trait?"

"No, it actually makes you even more attractive."

He kissed the top of her head, smirking at the sight of her hair, wild and sticking up. "Thank you for being a good sport."

"No, I had fun," she glanced up at him, cringing slightly. "Edward...my feet hurt."

He stared down at her blankly. "So?"

She frowned at his impassiveness, deciding to try again. "My feet really, really hurt. Badly."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Are you asking me to carry you?"

"No, I'm saying my feet hurt."

He smirked, shaking his head. "I'm not carrying you. You're a big girl, you can walk on your own."

"Edward."

"Bella?"

She pouted openly, her eyes widening into that puppy-dog stare that had broken him down on more than one occasion. "Edward..."

A laugh escaped him. "Babe, I'm not carrying you to the car. My feet hurt just as much as yours."

She blinked, widening her gaze and bringing out the full-on sad eyes. "Edward!"

"Oh...fine," he sighed, rolling his eyes. He held out his hands, and she grinned, jumping into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Oh, your feet stopped hurting enough to take that flying leap, huh?"

Bella grinned, hugging him tightly. "You're such a gentleman, Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, I better be getting laid," he grumbled, and she laughed, leaving a wet kiss on his cheek as he carried her to his car.

* * *

 _It's that time of year_  
 _When the world falls in love_  
 _Every song you hear seems to say_  
 _"Merry Christmas,_  
 _May your New Year's dreams come true"_


	16. Santa Tell Me

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **16\. Santa Tell Me**

* * *

Charlie laughed, wiping at his mouth with his napkin. "You took my daughter swing dancing?" he pointed his fork at Edward. "You might need to stick around, she's actually acting like a girl around you."

Bella smiled tightly, stabbing her fork into her chicken.

Edward shrugged, glancing down at his food. "She's a natural," he said quietly.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Charlie stood, nodding. "Okay, kids, head on over to the living room and I'll bring over the dessert."

Edward took a seat next to Bella, giving her a sidelong glance. He shot a look in Charlie's direction, making sure he wasn't looking before rubbing Bella's knee soothingly. "We had fun tonight, huh?"

"Yeah," she murmured, resting her hand on his. "It's one of the better presents."

His smile faded slightly. "You didn't like the other ones?"

"No, I did-"

"They were silly, yeah, but I put a lot of thought into all of them, Bella," he said quietly, unable to keep the sharp tinge from entering his voice. "I had been planning it for a while."

Bella laughed faintly, wondering where exactly she had insulted him. "Edward..."

"You didn't think the gifts were silly when you were taking them, right?"

"Edward, that's not what I meant-"

He nodded quickly, starting to remove his hand from her leg. She gripped his hand tightly in an attempt to stop him, but he yanked his arm from her grasp, jumping to his feet. "I'll talk to you later," he muttered, heading for the door.

Bella stared at his retreating form in shock, blinking rapidly in disbelief. "Edward!"

He didn't respond, shutting the door behind him.

Charlie frowned, glancing up at the closing door. "Where's he going?" he mumbled, juggling the bowls of ice cream in his hands.

Bella didn't respond, staring down at her lap. Another Christmas holiday down the tubes. She reviewed their exchange in her head as her father set down her ice cream, trying to figure out where exactly she went wrong.

A groan almost escaped her when she finally realized what had set him off. It wasn't the joke, it was the idea that she didn't appreciate it. Edward had revealed bits and pieces that should've made her realize how important Christmas was to him. This was a man whose mother made Christmas into a spectacle. This was a man who grew up with a mother who always gave his friends presents, no matter what. This was a man whose mother played Christmas songs nonstop from the day after Thanksgiving to the first week of January. Not only that, but it was the first Christmas season Edward had to celebrate without his mother, the only family he had.

Christmas was special for Edward. And, of course he wanted to share that with her.

Bella silently cursed herself, wondering when exactly did she become so selfish and cold-hearted. All those gifts, even the silly ones, were chosen for specific reasons, and she had nearly thrown it back in his face. Edward had the holiday spirit and tried his very best to get her into it, and she had rebuffed him.

She shook her head, climbing to her feet. No more. Now, it was time for her to bring some Christmas cheer.

"Dad," she said firmly, leaving her melted ice cream untouched as she headed for her bedroom. "I have to go do something."

* * *

 _Santa tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again_  
 _If he won't be here next year_  
 _Santa tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year_


	17. All I Want For Christmas is You

**CHRISTMASTIDE**

 **17\. All I Want For Christmas is You**

* * *

"Bella?"

Edward blinked, setting down his gym bag as he shut the door. He wasn't seeing things.

Bella was definitely in his apartment on Christmas Eve.

She was definitely in a skin-tight red dress, with a Santa hat on top of her head.

She was definitely in sexy heels, with her hands on her hips as she waited for him.

She was definitely in his place, and she was definitely the one who had lit the red and white candles around the living room.

He frowned, stifling a sigh. He was still hurt by the exchange yesterday evening, and really didn't want to deal with her. He was fully prepared to spend Christmas alone for the first time in his life, and yet here she was, gazing at him expectantly. "Bella."

"I loved all the presents," she said firmly, refusing to allow her voice to shake.

Edward didn't bite, keeping his face blank and his tone measured. "Did you?" he replied coolly.

"Yes," Bella said, trying to ignore the iciness in his voice. "You really went above and beyond the call of boyfriend-duty. You put so much thought and care into this whole Twelve Days of Christmas, and I'm sorry I made you think I didn't appreciate it."

His eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You're sorry?" he repeated. "Are you saying you were wrong?"

Her jaw set as she realized he was testing her in an annoyingly passive-aggressive way. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"You were wrong about what?"

"I was wrong about you," Bella said, her voice finally shaking with the emotion that now threatened to bubble over at the words, that stupid vulnerability called love was finally getting in the way. He was never going to let her forget this. "When I first met you, I thought you were kind of a jerk and immature. I was worried we were never going to work out because you would screw it up somehow…But then you did this, and you did it with unconditional love and I don't get it," she laughed, shaking her head. "I really don't get it, but..." she trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

Edward's gaze softened, and a sigh escaped his lips. "Bella, listen-"

"Let me finish," she said, sharper than she intended. She inhaled deeply, trying to resist the urge to go run. "I don't get your devotion to me. I don't even understand what exactly we have going here, but I know it's real," she flinched as her voice cracked on the last word, but still, she carried on, needing to get it all out.

"I know you love me without reason or any common sense, and I don't understand it at all, but," she lowered her head, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I feel the same about you. I…I love you," she said softly.

A huge smile came upon Edward's face, then. That was all he needed to hear. Brutal honesty in regards to their relationship. "I love you, too. And thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome."

He sighed, taking a step towards her. "Bella..."

"Quiet," Bella said, finally looking up at him. "Now it's time for me to give you a gift," she placed her phone on the dock and pressed the play button before walking over to Edward, her eyes on his coyly. "Santa Baby," she sang quietly, grinning at the faintly stunned look on his face, "Just slip a sable under the tree, for me," she ran her hands down his chest, clutching at his shirt. "Been an awful good girl...Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..."

Edward couldn't help the smile that crept on his face as she led him to the couch, continuing to sing. He glanced around the the room, a laugh escaping him.

Bella had carelessly thrown tinsel and garland around the place, making it look more like a mess than actual decorations, and he loved her all the more.

"Santa Baby, I want a yacht and, really, that's not a lot," she glanced over her shoulder at him, giving him her best bedroom eyes. "Been an angel all year, Santa Baby..."

If this was her way of apologizing, he wasn't about to complain.

"So hurry down the chimney tonight..."

"Listen, Bella-" he tried again, chuckling.

"Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing-" she pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him back onto the couch. "A ring," she smirked, straddling his lap. "I don't mean on the phone," she finally giggled, and he laughed, leaning up and kissing her softly. She pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Santa Baby..."

Edward grinned, running his hands over her thighs. "Apology is definitely accepted," he whispered as she started to move her hips against his, her hands undoing his pants.

"So hurry down the chimney tonight," she sang softly, kissing him. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

He kissed her again, pushing her dress up her hips. "Merry fucking Christmas, Bella."

She laughed faintly, pulling him into a deeper, slower kiss. "You're so classy. Hurry down the chimney tonight..." their lips met again, and she gasped as he pressed his hips against hers. "What did you get me for number twelve?"

A faint blush of embarrassment came upon Edward's cheeks. "Well, I was actually going to be super cheesy and give you me for Christmas, but you kind of upstaged me, here."

She grinned, kissing him softly. "Edward..."

"Hurry...tonight," he finished the song for her breathlessly, his lips meeting hers as whispery vocals began to fill the room. "What did you really get me for Christmas?" he murmured against her lips.

"It's at my place. But I'll give you something a bit early..." Bella kissed him again, sighing as he ran a hand down her arm. He leaned up, pushing her into a deeper kiss. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "Okay, we have exactly three hours until dad wants you over for Christmas dinner."

Edward grinned, running his hands over her hair. "Did you bring the handcuffs?" She smiled knowingly, glancing at his bedroom, and his grin grew. "Oh yeah!" He jumped to his feet, bringing Bella with him, and started to carry her to the bedroom just as she began to sing again.

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows like a-"

"Bella, you're so not singing that when we're in the bedroom."

* * *

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true oh_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
